The Partners Human Research Committees (IRBs) in Boston MA provides ethical and scientific review of clinical research projects conducted primarily at Massachusetts General Hospital and Brigham and Women's Hospital, and also at affiliated institutions connected with the Harvard Medical School Clinical and Translational Science Award (CTSA). These institutions have a significant international research portfolio in infectious diseases, especially surrounding HIV/AIDS in South Africa. In collaboration with colleagues at the McCord Hospital, Durban, we propose a cultural and educational IRB exchange program with reciprocal visits of physician and administrative staff responsible for oversight of ethical review at both sites. We expect that this in-person exchange will foster greater mutual understanding of the pertinent social and cultural aspects of the international clinical and research environments and review processes. We will visit each other's sites, offices, and IRB meetings, and host conferences for investigators, administrators, and IRB members at both sites to address both ethical and practical issues of interest to these constituencies. Areas of particular interest that we will explore include socially stigmatizing research, attitudes and perceptions of subjects related to genetic research and tissue banking, privacy and confidentiality norms and expectations, and quality improvement and monitoring programs. We will explore sharing computerized protocol tracking and processing systems via shared secure servers. It is expected that establishing personal connections and becoming personally familiar with the environment and culture of each other's review processes will facilitate collaborative, cooperative and efficient review of NIH-funded human subjects research. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This project is designed to enhance the quality and timeliness of review of international research on infectious diseases, especially treatment and transmission of HIV. The work is designed to ensure prompt, timely, and appropriate ethical and scientific review of research of great importance to public health - that directed at containing and preventing HIV infection.